Awakening
by valthestampede
Summary: Spike has awoken from his dream and started a new one with Faye, but will it turn into a nightmare? (FxS no duh) (R for some sexual content. and maybe a bit of violence)
1. Black Hole

Black hole  
**i don't own cowboy bebop, which i hate, but oh well.**  
  
Faye turned away from the body. Stupid punk-ass kid. Trying to cash in on her bounty. This was happening too often for her comfort. But she was used to killing now. It hadn't always been that way. For a moment, she indulged herself in memories. Times when she hadn't been used to killing, to blood. But that had been a long time ago. Her innocence, if you could call it that, had ended a year ago, with his death.  
  
She stopped that line of thought. Hadn't she promised not to think about him again? She made that promise a thousand times a week; it was always broken. Sighing, she went back to her ship. At least she had finished this job. Her last kill had been a tricky bastard, full of explosives and guns. It had taken her three days to finish him off, and she was damn tired.  
  
Before blasting off, she looked up at the stars. Why had his star gone out? Just when her star had begun to shine? But now her star was dark, tainted and corrupted. A black hole. Yes, that was a good description of her life to this point, a black hole--turned in on itself, destructive, longing to kill or consume. Smiling without humor, she blasted off into the night.  
  
****  
  
Back at her apartment she checked her messages. Jobs for the Shadow Dreamer. She sighed once again as she thought of her alias, her own little tribute to the dreamer that had fallen into nightmares.   
  
As she was shuffling through her letters, there came a knock on her door. "Go away!" she yelled at whoever it was, "I don't want to see anybody."  
  
"I think you'll want to see me, Faye," the voice answered. Faye stopped, just froze up. That voice. That taunting voice she had so longed to hear. She was frozen, couldn't breathe. Was this a trick? Some cruel jest of fate? It had to be. She shouldn't fall for it, had to resist. But she didn't want to. She wanted this to be real.  
  
Giving in, she went slowly to the door. She rested with her hand on the doorknob, indecision knowing at her.   
  
"Please open up Faye." came the voice again. Her final barriers broke down, and she twisted the knob.  
  
"Spike…"  
  
**this is my first fic, pleae r&r, is it any good so far??** 


	2. Hope?

*yah yah I don't own cowboy bebop or any of the characters *sigh**  
  
Hope?  
  
Faye shut the door. No, this was wrong. He was dead. Had been for a year. She was finally getting over him. Crap. He was alive wasn't he. But… why hadn't he come for her? If he had been alive for a year, why was he only showing up now? He's dead, she thought again. This is just some stupid, horrible trick. A cruel way to make her feel more pain.  
  
"Faye, please open up again."  
  
"NO! You're not real! I spend a year trying to get over you, and then you just appear. It can't happen. I wanted it to so many times, why didn't you come then? Why choose now, when I'm actually resigned to your death? Why now, Spike? You're just some stupid fucking trick, go away!"  
  
"Faye, I'm truly sorry for what I did to you, but I was in a dream. Now I'm awake, and all I could dream of was seeing you. I was in the hospital for six months, you know. When I got out I spent all my time looking for you and the Bebop. I found them first. Please come back." Shit, Spike thought, it was gonna be just as he thought. He probably didn't deserve her anyway. After all he had done, all he had done to her. He didn't deserve any friends. He was lucky to have Jet and Ed. He didn't deserve anything. "Fine, I'll go. I'm so sorry Faye."  
  
He walked away, thinking about what an idiot he was. And the look on her face. There had been such sorrow there. He hadn't been expecting that. He had been expecting her to be angry, to get that stupid attitude. But sorrow, raw and painful, that was new. What had he done to her? He was such a jerk  
  
After Spike was done talking, Faye threw open the door. But he was gone. So he wasn't real. But… what if he was? Maybe she was just finally going insane. Yes, that would have to be it. Spike was dead. It was finally getting to her. She tried to make herself believe it, but there was a spark of hope. Damn, I'm going to go after him, aren't I? She asked herself. Yep, I am. And she ran down the hall.  
  
Spike was walking out onto the street from the dingy apartment building when he heard, "Wait!" He turned around and saw Faye rushing at him. He smiled, relieved. She stopped a few feet in front of him. He paused, unsure of what to say.  
  
"Are you really real? Or are you just another torment?" she asked, searching his face.  
  
"I'm really real. I wouldn't try to torment you, Faye. After all I've done already. I'm here, for good."  
  
Hesitantly she reached out to touch him. She fingered the jacket of his familiar stained blue suit, then ran her fingers up his neck until she reached his face. She rested the hand on his cheek, as he stared into her eyes. He slowly reached up to put his hand on her own. She collapsed onto him suddenly, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You are real. Oh, Spike… I thought, but now you're real."  
  
Surprised, he threw his hands out, then gradually wrapped them around her. But then she stiffened. "If you're alive, then you've got some explaining to do. Why the hell'd you just up and leave, huh? Then you just think you can waltz right back into my life, no questions asked? Well it ain't gonna happen, so I want some answers, now!"  
  
Spike just smiled and walked away, Faye was back to normal, that was good. Behind him she was still shouting, "Hey, don't think you can walk away from me! I want to talk to you! Spike, are you listening?"  
  
She hurried after him, into the night.  
  
**Hope you liked this chapter. I had a bit of writers block, took me forever! Well, r&r please! Tell me if I should keep going or not, and if I should fix anything, constructive criticism is ok, really!** 


	3. Back on the Bebop...

**ahem, I don't own cowboy bebop. Oh well.**  
  
Back on the Bebop…  
  
Faye was still in shock. She didn't show it, of course. One minute she a wreck, a killer with no mercy, depressed and broken down. Now she was… happy. She was aboard the Bebop again. Jet was cooking his bad food, Spike was watching Big Shot, and they had picked up Ed somewhere. She was doing god knows what. And Faye was back painting her nails on her bed.  
  
She stopped to think about her life for a moment. She was still getting used to the fact that she was back. And Spike… he was alive, and he was thinking of her. This was her dream. She was happy, that was weird. With so much pain, happiness was an alien emotion to her. That probably wasn't good.  
  
Just then Jet called for dinner. Maybe there'd be meat in it this time. Faye walked out of her room, pausing for Ed to cartwheel by, and headed over to the kitchen. Hey, beef. That was good. She sat at the table and felt… content. Sitting there, eating among friends, she hadn't realized how much she missed this life. She almost screamed when she felt a wet nose on her leg. Of course there were downsides to this life… "Ein! What is wrong with this stupid dog!?"  
  
Jet just laughed and said, "He's hungry, give him some beef, he'll quiet down."  
  
"What?! Give this stupid dog some of MY precious food? I don't think so!" Faye scarfed down the rest of her meal and walked out.  
  
"You know, you could share." Spike had followed her out. She turned around to yell at him, and saw his smile instead. She gulped. It was a smile that made her want to smack him, or kiss him, or cry, or all three. She almost laughed, thinking of doing all three right now.   
  
Shaking her head she asked, "What do you want Spike? I'm not really in the mood for attitude right now."  
  
"I'm afraid you don't get to choose times for attitude, and I think you know what I want, I told you at that nasty apartment."  
  
Faye gulped again. 'He said he wanted me…' she thought. It was a thought that scared her. Before he had died, it had been safe. He had loved Julia, was never hers to have, no matter how much she wanted him. And now he just came out and said that he wanted her. This was new, and, frankly, a little bit frightening. "Um, I have to take a shower." she stammered, wanting to fall into his arms, or something equally romantic.  
  
Spike grabbed her arm, "Faye, about what I said…"  
  
'Oh, shit, what do I do? He's going to say it was a mistake, or something, I don't want him to talk, what do I do? Why doesn't anyone tell me what to do?' she thought. One thing she didn't want Spike to talk, she knew that, didn't want him to finish the sentence, so she did one thing that would shut him up, she kissed him. Hard.  
  
"Mmm mmm?" Spike asked, then got into things. Judging from the passion with which he kissed her, this was what he wanted. Well, that was good. They got down the corridor without leaving the liplock, bumping into the walls and doors as they went, until they came to Spikes' bedroom. He pushed open the door, then pushed Faye inside. 'Now this,' thought Faye, 'is my kind of life.   
  
Good Luck, Space Cowboy… 


	4. 3 million with a price

**i dont own bebop, or any of it's characters (though i wouldn't mind owning Spike) so the nice people who made them up won't sue me, right? and gomen nasai for taking so long with this chapter. major writers block**  
  
3 million with a price  
  
When Faye woke up it was to the sound of Spike's even breathing. She smiled at him, thinking of all that had transpired. She loved Spike so much, it was almost scary. Did normal people feel like this or was it just her? Whatever it was, it felt so good. New emotions raced through her, just from looking at Spike's sleeping face. It was amazing.  
  
Spike started, then opened his eyes. he saw Faye smiling at him and smiled back. At that moment Jet happened to walk in. "Hey Spike, Faye's not in her......" his eyes got very big, very very big. "Oh my..." he stepped back and shut the door, all the while staring at Spike and Faye. After he was gone, they looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
  
"This is just too good. Did you see Jet's expression? What I would've given to have had a camera!" Spike laughed. Faye just enjoyed the sound of his voice. This was definitely happiness she was feeling. Most definitely. She smiled, content in her love's arms for a few precious moments before they had to go and eat something. Jet most definitely avoided looking at them, and they had a whole lot of fun toying with him.   
  
Eventually they settled in front of the TV, on the couch. Faye's head at one end, Spike's at the other. Big Shot had just come on ((pretend it was never cancelled)) and the stupid blonde seemed excited about something. She said, in a really stupid accent, "All right, we've got a real special bounty for ya'll." Both Faye and Spike looked more interested, "His name is Lucky Stevie, and he's a very bad man!! He raped and murdered thirteen women. Scary! The reward is up to 3 million woolong all ready!! WOW! So ya'll better get going, quick, before the police get 'im!"  
  
Faye and Spike stood up at the same time and yelled, "ED!! Find this man!" Ed crawled out of the vent, (never mind how she got there) and got onto her computer, "Right away, Ed'll get him, No fear, Ed is here!!" After about five minutes of typing and making various odd sounds, Ed leapt up, "Ed found Lucky Stevie!! The bad man was noooo match for Ed's computer!! haha, Ed found him, Ed found him!!"  
  
Faye was getting tired of this kid. "ED! Where is he, already?"  
  
Ed calmed down just long enough to say, "Mars, Spars, Cars, Blars, BLARS! At the Yodelo Hotel, on BLARS!!!!!!" before she cartwheeled away with Ein at her heels.  
  
"Um, so I gues we go to Mars." Spike said cooly, but Faye saw that he was nervous. Mars, there were so many bad memories there for him. She looked away. That was where Julia...  
  
"Yes, let's go tell Jet to go to Mars," she said in a voice that was a bit too loud and frantic. They proceeded to the cockpit, where Jet was checking the course. "Hey Jet," she said, "change of plans, we're goin to Mars. The Yodelo Hotel. And step on it, there's 3 million woolong hanging in the balance." Jet raised his eyebrows, but did as she said, plotting a course for Mars.  
  
"We should be there in just a few hours. We're real close already." He said, looking at the instruments.   
  
Faye and Spike took the remaining time to smooch, which, unfortunately, Ed walked in on. She ran through the ship yelling, "FAYE-FAYE AND SPIKE-PERSON WERE KISSSSIIIINNGNNNGNNG!! RIGHT IN FRONT OF EDWARD!! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!" which anoyed Faye a bit.   
  
And then they were on Mars. The red planet of blood, memories, and pain. They landed near the Yodelo Hotel, and held a conference. How were they going to go about capturing this jerk? Eventually they decided to use Faye as bait. Spike did not approve, so Faye suggested that he be the bait, and he shut up.  
  
Spike and Jet went in first, to take up positions and confirm that Lucky Stevie was in the lobby. Then Faye entered. And what an entrance it was. She threw open the doors, tossed her sunglasses to the nearest bellboy, and stood, reveling in her glory. She was wearing a skin tight black dress which revealed a little more than a little cleavage.   
  
And there was Stevie. He was like the picture, he looked suave, with short black hair and an immaculate goatee. He wore what surely must have been an incredibly expensive suit, and was surrounded by his gang. 'So... a rich rapist.' Faye thought, 'well, he's still a sick fuck.' but she put on a dazzling smile as she strolled past the group.  
  
Stevie noticed. And he acted. One of his men departed from the group and went to talk to Faye. She put up token resistance, then strolled magnificently over to talk to Stevie. As she talked, Spike noticed something wrong.   
  
"Jet!" he almost yelled over the microphone, "We gotta get Faye outta there! Now!" But it was too late. As one, the gang turned to Spike and pulled out guns. One member grabbed Faye while she was still surprised and put a gun to her head as well. Stevie turned to Spike, saying, "Well, see how easy you fall. Viscious will be pleased when I report this to him. But first me and the lady here are going to have a very good time." He and the man with the gun to Faye's head started towards the door.  
  
Faye struggled against the hands holding her. She managed to free her head for one final, "Spike!" before she was dragged out of the building and stuffed into a black car. Which left Spike and Jet inside, facing about fifteen gunmen.  
  
*bwaha, cliffhanger!! well, sorry for the overall suckiness of this chapter, but it was just to move the plot along, and i had writer's block. next chapter will be much better, i promise!!!* 


	5. Acts of Desperation and Hate

** i dont own cowboy bebop or any characters of it. so nobody better sue me.**  
  
Acts of Desperation and Hate  
  
As Faye was pushed into the car she heard what seemed like a million gunshots go off at once in the hotel. "Spike! Let me go, dammit!"   
  
Stevie chuckled. "I'm afraid your boyfriend is very dead, Miss Valentine. But don't worry, we'll take nice care of you." Faye paled at the words. Spike couldn't be dead. He would rescue her, like he had done before he fought Vicious. Everything would be alright. She just had to hold out until he could come for her. Or so she hoped.  
  
Another man bound her hands and feet, and forced her to sit still on the seat. She snarled at him, and he slapped her. OK, snarling was not the best way to do things. She sat quietly for the rest of the ride. They seemed to go about half an hour, but she couldn't tell, because the back of the car was dark, and they wouldn't let her see anything, so she didn't know where they were going, or how fast.   
  
As soon as they stopped she was shoved from the car onto the pavement. The men dragged her roughly through the doors of the tall building, through the marble lobby, and into a side elavator. Stevie pressed for floor 60. Faye nervously awaited her fate.  
  
As the doors opened she saw an opulent room beyond. It's high ceiling was supported by marble pillars intricately carved with scenes from Japanes mythology, mostly of swordfights. It opened up to large window which threw light on the one, large desk which was the sole piece of furniture in the room, other than the luxurious chair behind it. But Faye did not pay attention to the splendor around her. She was looking at the room's occupant, a man that had haunted her nightmares.   
  
Vicious.  
  
Faye gasped in disbelief. "But, but you're dead. Aren't you?" she stammered as the men brought her closer to the desk.   
  
"Almost." His voice was a rasp, his breath wheezing. "Spike thought he had finally sent me to Hell. But he was wrong. He did this to me, instead." He gestured at his chest. "Punctured a lung. But I'm still alive. You can't kill a fallen angel that easily."  
  
The men stopped her in front of the desk. She was now almost shaking with fear. Vicious could inspire fear in anyone. "What do you want with me?" She demanded of him.   
  
He chuckled, a horrible gurglin noise. "I want Spike to feel pain." Faye's eyes widened. "I want him to know more pain than he can possibly imagine, than I want him to die."  
  
"NO!" Faye screamed, then threw herself at Vicious. The guards easily detained her as Vicious mearly smiled.   
  
"This is going to be more fun than I thought." She stopped. The sound of his voice... He was mad. Pure insanity rushed behind his eyes. What had mangled his body had mangled his brain, as well. "My, my, yes, it is going to be fun." He leaned over and stroked her cheek. She pulled away, and he smiled even more.  
  
Turning to his guards, he made a hand motion. The two doors on the side of the room opened up, revealin more men- except they had prisoners. As they marched out, Faye could see Jet, Spike, and Ed all tied up. Spike was a bloody mess, he had obviously been beaten very badly, and there was blood coming in lines from his mouth, eyes, and nose, which looked to be broken. When they were all in, the men tossed the prisoners onto the floor.   
  
"Spike! Jet, Ed! What did you do to him!?" She turned to Vicious, "What did you do to him?!"  
  
  
"Just a little fun." His smile was huge now. "And we'll do it again, and again, but I would like to make a deal with you."  
  
"A... a deal?" Suddenly Faye was very afraid, more than she had ever been.  
  
"Yes... You're a beautiful woman, Faye, not to mention that you're involved with my ex-protoge, over here." Faye dropped her jaw in surprise, how had he known that? "So this is the deal. As long as you... cooperate, they stay alive. Hell, I might even let the kid and the old guy go, if I feel cheritable one day." His eyes focused on her. "You have your choices, now choose."  
  
"Faye..." It was Spike. "Faye, for god's sake, don't do it. He'll kill us all anyways, please, don't do it." Vicious motioned again, and men started kicking Spike. He screamed, in agony.  
  
"STOP IT! STOP HURTING HIM!" She yelled, starting to cry with rage and hate. "Please... stop. I'll..."  
  
Vicious motioned for his cronies to stop. "You'll what?"  
  
Faye sighed, "I'll, I'll..." She said, hating herself for it, but she had to.  
  
"NO! Faye, please don't!" Spike cried. Faye hesitated.  
  
"Come now. Better decide quickly. I'm not a patient man." Faye still hesitated. Vicious picked up a gun and shot Jet in the leg. "Now will you do it?" He asked, as Jet bent over in pain.  
  
"I... yes, I'll do it."  
  
**ahem, so there you have it. i like this chapter much more. i was debating on killing Jet, but decided not to. arent you glad? anyway, dont forget to review!!** 


	6. Vicious In B Flat Minor

**i don't own cowboy bebop..... ok, much character beat up. much angst. just warning you.**  
  
Vicious in B Flat Minor  
  
Spike watched in horror as Faye was led away. He screamed and fought, which earned him more abuse from the guards, until he could scream and fight no more. He collapsed and just lay there, but the guards did not stop kicking him. Ed started crying, she wasn't used to this. Jet did his very best to comfort her, but he was also in a lot of pain, both physical, from the gun-shot wound, and mental, from seeing his best friend beaten and broken.   
  
They were dragged roughly back to their cells, each one in a different cell block, to keep them isolated. Spike was thrown into his roughly, and lay panting and gasping in pain for what seemed like eternity, but couldn't have been more than a few minutes. His body and mind were filled only with pain, suffering, agony, and a cold, raw hatred for Vicious. Vicious had taken away Julia, the first woman he had loved, and now he would take away the second one. He just destroyed everything in Spike's life. There was no doubt in Spike's mind that Faye would be killed if she stayed with Vicious for more than about a week. So he had a week to kill Vicious. Just a week.   
  
Spike tested his body. His face was just one bloody mess, he had what felt like a broken rib, a broken leg, and all the fingers on his left hand were bent back in ways he didn't like. So, this was not good. He thought, and thought, and needed a cigarette. How the hell would he do this?  
  
***  
  
Faye looked back for one last glance at the screaming, bloody Spike before she was pushed into the next room. She was made to sit in a chair, and was handcuffed to it. Vicious merely sat at the desk in the middle of the room, and started doing paperwork. The guards stood at the door. And that was it. They sat like that for nearly two hours until Fay could stand the wait no longer.  
  
"What are you going to do with me?"  
  
Vicious looked up from his paper work and examined her with eyes so full of malice and hate that they seemed to glow with a dark, envious power. Faye cringed. "Absolutely nothing... yet. Just thinking you're with me is enough pain for My dear friend. But don't think you'll get off easy. Tomorrow I'm going to take you to him, and fuck you right before his very eyes."   
  
Then Vicious smiled. And Faye felt truly scared, in every cell, every atom of her body. Her instincts screamed to run, to turn to the base emotions of fear and the chase. It was as if evolution had taken a very nasty step backwards, and there was Vicious, the lion staring at Faye's frightened little monkey. His smile was one of knowing that he would forever be the hunter, not the prey, and that Faye was just another morsel to be devoured by his never ceasing apetite for pain. It was a smile that told Faye that truly, she was without hope.  
  
She tried to dig back into her chair in abject fear. Vicious mearly turned back to his desk. All Faye could do was wait in terror for her fate.   
  
***  
  
Spike had spent a sleepless, agony filled night, and he was not expecting Vicious that day. But he came anyway. And he brought Faye. Spike stared at her as she was dragged behind Vicious. She was plainly scared, no, terrified, down to her very soul. Vicious had that effect on people. Spike was filled with dread, his stomach dropped into a pit of fear for Faye. Vicious smiled grimly at him before shoving Faye against the wall and forcing her into a long, evil kiss. Spike screamed in outrage and fear, he knew what was coming next.   
  
Tears were running down Fayes' face. She didn't want this to happen. As soon as Vicious reached for her shirt she wrenched her wrist from his other hand (a move that Spike had taught her) and leaped for the bars of the cell. She grabbed Spike's hand, and they swept in for one desperate kiss before Vicious grabbed her again. He punched her in the stomach, then, when she fell to the ground, kicked her in many places. He then dragged her upwards and shoved her aganist the wall again, determined to do what he had set out to do.  
  
But Spike didn't care anymore. He knew, that no matter what Vicious did to her, it was for his sake, and she loved him. That kiss had said that. And though it killed him to see her abused, he knew that he would gain her back, it was a cold certainty that filled his veins and cooled his injurys. Whatever they did to her, however painful it may become, Faye was always his, and he would get her back, no matter what. This was his certainty. 


End file.
